digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Biggest Dreamer
' The Biggest Dreamer' es el primer y único tema de entrada de Digimon Tamers usado en las tres versiones del opening de la serie. Vídeos デジモンテイマーズOP The Biggest Dreamer（MAD） Digimon Tamers - Opening (Español Latino)-1 Japonés (kanji) Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer 全速力で未来も現在(いま)も駆け抜けろ そう 僕は気づいたんだ ずっと宿題忘れてた それはひとつの(謎、謎、謎) 「僕は誰なんだろう?」 スライディングして擦り剝けたヒザ痛くたってね 直ぐ立ち上がらなきゃ チャンスは逃げて行く 分かってるさ Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見る事が全て始まりそれが答えだろ 誰より遠くへ飛んで見せるよ 全ての明日を貫いて 地平線まで飛んでゆけ 羽をもらった勇気たち 強く大きくなるために 僕も走りだそう 聞こえていたよカウントダウンずっと前から 準備はできてるさ 今すぐはじめよう ゼロに変われ! Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 信じられなきゃ瞬きしてるセツナに消えるよ ココロの標的そらさず走れ すべてのチカラぶつけよう Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ 誰より遠くへ飛んで見せるよ すべての明日を貫いて Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ 誰より遠くへ飛んで見せるよ すべての明日を貫いて Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer! 夢見るコトがすべてはじまりそれが答えだろ Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer 全速力で未来も現在も駆け抜けろ Japonés (Romaji) Wanna be the biggest dreamer Zensokuryoku de mirai mo Ima mo kake nukero Sou boku wa ki zuitan da Zutto shukudai wasureteta Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo Boku wa dare nan darou Suraidingu shite surimuketa Hiza itakutatte ne Sugu tachiagaranakya Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa Big and bigger biggest dreamer Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari Sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo Subete no asu wo tsuranuite Chiheisen made tonde yuke Hane wo moratta yuukitachi Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni Boku mo hashiridasou Kikoete ita yo Kaunto daun zutto mae kara Junbi wa dekiteru sa Ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware Big and bigger biggest dreamer Shinjirarenakya Mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire Subete no chikara butsukeyou Big and bigger biggest dreamer Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari Sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo Subete no asu wo tsuranuite Big and bigger biggest dreamer Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari Sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo Subete no asu wo tsuranuite Big and bigger biggest dreamer Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari Sore ga kotae daro Wanna be the biggest dreamer Zensokuryoku de Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero Castellano (España) Quiero ser un soñador y con nuestros Digimon conseguiré que este mundo sea mucho mejor. Si lo sé, me he dado cuenta ya, si quiero vencer un buen entrenador tendré que ser. Pero una pregunta me voy a tener que hacer. ¿Quien soy yo?, un misterio es. Tengo una oportunidad, no lo puedo dejar pasar. Las cartas me enseñarán a jugar. Vamos juntos a luchar, la batalla empieza ya, ven ayúdame a ganar. Quiero ser entrenador de este mundo digital, viajaré por el futuro a toda velocidad. Quiero ser un soñador y junto a los Digimon conseguiré que este mundo sea mucho mejor. Quiero ser entrenador y junto a los Digimon conseguiré que este mundo sea mucho mejor. ¡Digimon! Español (Hispanoamérica) Si es que quieres ser tan bueno, si lo sueñas de verdad; inténtalo, empiézalo, seguro y veloz. Yo no hacía la tarea jamás, pero eso se ha quedado muy atrás. Todo comenzó por curiosidad, porque yo quiero entenderlo todo. En todas partes tropecé, fue doloroso, yo lo sé, ¡sé bien como te sientes! Algo interior me impulsó y volví a estar de pie, tomé la oportunidad. Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás; hazlo todo con amor y pon mucha atención. Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás; confío en ti, lo lograrás, no pares de correr. Sueña siempre, sueña intenta y así pronto triunfarás; al despertar no pararás, muy lejos llegarás. Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Digimon Tamers